Kiss
by Noiseee
Summary: 自爽摸鱼


在你的舌尖，我尝到爱情的滋味。

"有时候我很好奇，你的初吻在什么时候丢了？"

靠在枕头上，年轻的美洲男孩总算迎来了狂欢隔日的早晨。柔软的天鹅绒被褥乱糟糟的，再加上散落一地衣物避孕套，堂堂的美利坚合众国就以这样一副肆意后的满足姿态，赖在还残存缠绵暖意的被窝里。他的英国恋人正坐在床边，浴袍里露出的半截脖颈因淋浴而蹭上浅浅红晕，在加利福利亚的晨曦暖阳及点点吻痕映衬下分外惹眼迷人——美国深知在事后的温存时期，他该向爱人抱以亲吻和拥抱，而不是粗鲁的问题，尤其是对于一向保守的英国人。但他一贯热衷于此，不因所谓的不解人情，只图一睹爱人炸毛害臊的可爱模样。

"你这语气怎么那么像那些责问妻子初夜忠贞的控制狂。"

很显然，美利坚的小男友并没有任何立马屈从上钩的意思。随意用浴巾搓揉湿透的浅金碎发，英国将不满嚼碎在言语里——他当然不满，好家伙，彻夜的放纵带来无悔快感的同时，也为英国纤细的身板施加无限疲惫与倦意。他的腰又酸又疼，大腿还有些打颤，浑身上下又满布肆意的吻痕，别说与眼前这位精力旺盛、一脸满足的年轻男人力争理据，他连从行李箱里掏出衣服换上的力气都没有。

"英雄我可没有那么强势占有。"像是看透了那双祖母绿眼睛里燃烧的不满火焰，美国耸了耸肩，微笑着一把将这只可爱的英国炸毛猫揽入怀中。"我只是有些好奇，你大概是什么时候学会接吻。"埋入弧线优美的脖颈，他喃喃低语。深深地嗅了一口浅金发梢上挂着的清新芳香，美利坚的男孩用齿间温柔地啃咬属于他的英伦玫瑰。"你知道吗，你的吻技有够要命。"

"伦敦的皇家剧院，惠特斯特布尔的小餐馆，英吉利海峡的战壕，还是伯明翰的地下酒吧……我也记不清了。你该知道，比起像你这样只有两百多年的小毛孩，拥有千年历史的成熟国度，脑子里可记满了改变历史轨迹的趋向痕迹，哪有什么闲工夫去计较浪费在酒杯、胜利、甚至牡蛎壳上的吻。"

"只可惜成熟的不列颠先生现在正栽在他口中不值一提的两百岁小毛孩手上。"

"真希望你能闭上这张胡说的嘴！"

厉声打断，英国愤愤地用手肘向后撞去，企图以此赏身后这位正嚣张嘚瑟的少年一记肘击——不求重击，只为换取几颗作为教训的牙——英国机灵得很，他可不会蠢到因为这点小事而引发国际纷争，算准力度与契机，几分伤痛作为教训即可，没必要成为国际法庭上的呈堂证供。

他确实这样做了，也着实让耳边响起愉悦的吃疼吸气声，可他万万算少了年轻男孩的体质优势，尤其对于天生拥有怪力的超大国先生。只见本欲偷袭的手，此刻的行动正为锐利的双眼看穿，没有一丝退路，径直成为了宽大掌心的囚徒。英国真希望这只是一场噩梦——现实里没有偷袭被看穿的丑态，没有无法动弹的尴尬，也没有占据主导并坐在身后欣赏当下的混账罪魁祸首。只可惜远在美国，大洋彼岸的女王无法予以她的国家最诚挚的祝愿。很显然这确实是一场梦，只不过是一场契合美国戏弄恋人喜好的美梦。

"该死。"瞥见身后少年那一张得意洋洋的神态，英国抛弃风度地低声骂道。"那么尊敬的合众国先生，你的初吻又是什么时候丢了。是加利福利亚的海水、华盛顿郊外的无辜苹果、还是你家可怜的牙刷，老天，该不是可乐吧，难怪过了一百多年你还如此痴迷，原来是眷恋初吻的味道，你可意外的长情。"

"英雄我当然长情，只可惜你所说的对象没有一个值得拥有我的这般对待，更别说获得初吻。"

"噢，那你倒是说说是谁又有这样至高无上的殊荣。"

"你会知道的。"温柔地摩挲恋人的一小束鬓发，蔚蓝的眼睛里荡漾温柔水波，美国像是沉浸美好的过往回忆，呓语似得低声道："在1763。"

英国站在战舰甲板上，拥抱大西洋的暖流，还有属于他的世界。

七年战争的炮火，砸破了奥地利帝国的宝库大门，不仅将中欧陆上的绚烂珍宝西里西亚送到日益强大的普鲁士之手，也总算折断了美洲大陆上飘扬的三色旗。这是他与法国胡子十八世纪以来争夺海洋和殖民霸权的规模最大的一次战争，英国牺牲了很多，金钱、军火、还有他的人民，他无法数尽，但同样的，他也收获了很多，权力、资源、加拿大和绝大部分的印度。

英国永远都忘不掉签订合约那一刻的骄傲辉煌，尤其是法国的那张悲愤嘴脸，在自己的心脏忍受割舍领土的撕心痛苦，法兰西的丑态着实值得细细咀嚼享受。眼下，不列颠不再是欧洲大陆的边陲小岛，他是战争的最大赢家，他是海洋的至尊霸主，骄傲的米字旗映落永不落下的骄阳，向世界宣告，谁才是世界的帝国。

瞭望远方若隐若现的大陆轮廓，英国百感交集。他怀抱争夺的目的踏上这块赤色的土地，衣着破烂满脑子里只有掠夺，可谁又能想到，多年之后，当自己大获全胜、拥有全世界数不尽的财富和权力时，心中所向的归宿竟还是大洋彼岸的新生大陆——他的生活里充满纷争与掠夺，就连睡觉也不忘在枕头底下藏有尖刀，可唯独在这里、这一块普通的美洲殖民地、那双宛若大西洋般澄澈无杂的蔚蓝眼睛里，英国总算感受到罕有的惬意放松。

他叫来一盘鲜美的牡蛎，还有兑橙汁的威士忌。在船上，新鲜的水果远比黄金还要珍贵，可英国却乐意享受这奢侈时刻，不仅仅是因为持续数月的行程即将结束，更得益于胜利的果实之美味甜美。他真希望船能更快地抵达大陆，去拥抱他的美洲，他的骄傲，还有他所爱的弟弟。

咽下甘美的琥珀色酒液，英国细嚼独爱红酒的胡子混蛋落败的可笑模样。醇香的美酒炽烫敏感的舌尖，伴愉悦的心情麻痹疲倦的大脑。新鲜柑橘承接由窗外散落的浅金零光，在老旧的木桌上衬得分外光洁可爱——英国不胜酒力，在酒精与倦意的作用下，一切都显得那般的光良漂亮，他的耳旁甚至还传来天使的圣歌轻吟。上帝老头真该听听纽约城内姑娘的歌声，那可比这千篇一律的诗章动听得多……靠在椅背上，感受船随海水带动的偏转摇摆，英国总算阖上双目，坠入酒后的短暂梦境。当然，他一手随意地搭在膝盖上，而另一手正扣在上衣口袋里手枪扳机。

直至一丝温暖，施加在他的脸颊。

是一双手，拂过英国的手腕、脖颈、脸颊，最后止于唇上，仿佛擦拭着世上最珍贵的玫瑰花瓣，轻柔无害。在细抚中醒来确实浪漫，但老练的国家也深知，又有多少君王庸君命丧于此。温柔的掌心带来的不仅是表面的情愫与快感，更多的时候，还有沾血的尖刀与残酷的背叛。坐在堆满性命与哀歌的王座上，英国明晓到底有多少人和国家期盼自己的倒下，可他并不畏惧，只要有人敢窥窃权力地位珍宝的一分一毫，大英帝国就会用手枪告诉他后悔与屈从的滋味。

屏着呼吸，英国等待着即将到来的最佳时刻。说时迟那时快，当对方意犹未尽似地靠近轻抚唇角一瞬，锐利的祖母绿双眼猛然瞪大，他像是牟足劲的强弓，咬紧这一瞬，冲相隔极近距离的未知来者扣响扳机。动作干脆利落，毫不拖泥带水。

后悔的滋味迅速地由脑颅蔓延，只可惜不是对方，而是一向自信淡定的英国。事实上就在最后一刻，尤其是不灭优雅的祖母绿撞上心中那一抹澄澈无杂的蔚蓝一瞬，他这才初次品尝到紧张慌乱的酸涩苦楚。英国竭尽全力，努力扯动手腕的肌肉带动还未完全出鞘的弹壳偏移方向，哪怕零点一毫米也好。

大概是脚下的土地也不愿让自己的意识体以这样荒谬的方式倒地，就在这火急时刻，那一颗尖锐的铅弹偏移原有的致命轨道，径直撞入一侧房间木板。上帝保佑，除高温灼烧的一小撮深金发梢、耳畔旁尖锐轰鸣导致的耳鸣、还有潜入房间木板深处的弹痕外，阴暗潮湿的船舱里并没有弥散刺鼻的血腥味，而险些酿成戏剧性惨案的他们，也总算归于昔日宁静。

至少表面看起来如此。

"嘿英国，你这是……你刚才是想杀了我？"

好家伙，眼前的少年还是前不久跟着自己满屁股跑的弟弟阿尔弗雷德吗，明显拔高的身体，使此前宽松的裤腿都显得几分难堪蹩脚，宽阔不少的肩膀顶开单薄的衬衫，勾勒少年的健硕身段。满溢性感的男性荷尔蒙，渗入船舱稀薄的空气，也挑逗着英国的感官。

醒醒英国，你怕是被船上臭汗味熏傻了，那可是你的弟弟，这块北美殖民地的意识体，不是明码实价提供服务的男孩，更不是你能随便出手索吻的对象。该死，这家伙长得也太快了吧，快得让人毫无准备。深呼吸，英国竭力按耐内心不正常的躁动，也顺势安抚跟前少年的情绪。"放松点阿尔弗，这只是一次错手。"

"可我险些就因为你的错手去见上帝！"

"放心吧，作为国家意识体，我们可永远都收不到去往天堂的邀请函。"

挑高音调故作调侃，英国这才再次意识到眼前的少年不再是曾经不足大腿高的男孩，他已经长大了，甚至与自己一样高，作为孩童的戏弄哄骗现在就像是塞在行李箱的小熊，对他而言没有任何吸引力，更谈何说服力。生硬地干咳数声，英国连忙岔开话题。

"你怎么在这儿，该不会又像前不久那样，一个着急直接跳到海里，用蛮力逼停船只，然后爬上来敲碎窗户给我来一句彻底惊喜的问好。"

"拜托英国，那可是五十年前的陈年旧事。英雄我的确是在你的船上，但不是从海里游过来，而是光明正大顺理成章地走上来。"

"走上来？"

"当然，英国你该不会是睡懵了吧，不仅差点杀了我，就连船到岸了都不知道。你可不是在大西洋的中心，你正站在我的领土，我的美洲。"

"别再说什么'你的领土'，这不都归属于我吗。"轻汲一口杯中的红茶，英国不知是因冷却后的苦涩口感还是言语而不满皱眉。"包括你，阿尔弗雷德。"

"这是什么，作为宗主国的占有吗？"

年轻的国家意识体罕有地正面反驳。他已经长大，不再是过去那个只能服从和等待的少年，愈发强烈的民族意识赋予了他独立思考判断的能力，而逐渐沉重的宗主索取负担往他的心中埋入反叛的种子。他真想一把拽住英国的衣领，迫使高高在上的宗主国好好地看看他的眼睛，看看他和美洲百姓的不满。

可年长国家却并不在意。英国优雅地放下茶杯，拾起桌上的餐巾轻柔地擦拭唇角，仿佛方才的不愉快只不过是惬意下午茶时间的一段并不幽默的插曲。偏僻的岛国曾遭受盎格鲁人、撒克逊人、还有朱特人的侵扰，明白被人占据的悲痛，也更清楚，再怎么悲哀自怜，也无法摆脱强权的枷锁。冷冽的寒光从祖母绿的双眸里闪过，淡漠的言语落于彼间。

"如果有必要，你可以这样理解。"

"去他妈的英国！"

"注意用语，我记得我教的是一位绅士，而不是乱说话的流氓。"

"我也记得我所信赖钦佩的是一位讲理的兄长，而不是四处掠夺、甚至连自己的弟弟也不放过压榨的强盗！"

"那你听着，阿尔弗雷德，这次增税已经板上钉钉，能为尊贵的宗主国分担战争花费，你该感到荣幸。"

"那你也听着，英国，你真该到地狱走一趟。"

美国用力踹向船舱一角的酒桶，可怜的薄木板无法承受重压，悲吼着涌出几道深紫色的浅川。醇至的葡萄酒香充盈房间，为粗糙的木板泼上浓墨重彩的一笔，夸张而艳丽。但空气的柔香却无法融化意识体间对峙的锐气。如果视线能化作利刃，相信这艘战船怕是早已沉入大洋深渊。

年轻的意识体明显还在气上，而与之相对的强大帝国却早已敛起锐刺与怒火。这不过是一时叛逆，就像是天真烂漫的青春期里闪过的一道旱雷，只剩轰鸣，无足影响大局。作为成熟的大国，他的宗主国兼兄长，他没必要像孩子那样斤斤计较，更何况，比起这点不愉快，他更愿意与之分享带来的礼物，还有作为日不落帝国的骄傲。

"阿尔弗，"试探性地轻声呼唤，果不其然地遭受对方的一记怒气白眼。年长国家并不因冒犯生气，相反，他甚至为这副可爱的模样所愉悦欣喜。"别再计较这些无足轻重的小事，来看看我给你带了些什么。"

"不感兴趣。"

"我的小家伙，可别赌气了。快看这是什么，一套精美漂亮的西装，一双蹭亮的皮鞋，还有与我的配色相搭的领带。这可是我专门定制，出自皇家御用裁缝之手的杰作。"英国介绍的同时，举起西装，往阿尔弗雷德的身上粗略壁比划。真希望预留的长宽能勉强合适，他长得实在是太快了。

"我不需要什么西装皮鞋还有领带！"

我不需要这些得体昂贵的东西，我想要自由，我想要自己的粮食，我想要完全自我掌控的独立！美洲殖民地一遍遍地在心里大吼——自由，这点就连高飞的鸟儿也能拥有的最基本权力，却在他的眼里显得是那样奢侈。他真希望能拥有这一切。该死，他现在连用双手捧起自己的谷粒与金钱都不可能，这是他的，美洲的，而不是运往别处的货物，更不是宗主国的债务补偿品。

"那你需要些什么。"

只可惜他的心声永远无法透过胸膛，传达到英国的耳畔。大洋彼岸的帝国还傻傻地认为这只不过又是儿时的无理取闹，殊不知他的弟弟正用尽言语地争辩摆脱所谓的关爱和责任。这着实悲哀，无论对于哪一方而言，都是如此。

急躁的少年需要抒发内心的愤怒与激动。他想一拳抡过去，用最粗暴原始的方式，撬动他们之间的理解隔阂。他的拳头已经攥紧，手腕肌肉暴起的青筋看起来有些狰狞，可他却迟迟无法挥拳砸去，只因那一眼碧绿，融化了真心。

愤怒而无措，软弱而不满，各类的情感混淆在阿尔弗雷德的心境，在乱成糊的脑袋里，融为不成章的杂绪。他的内心愤怒难解，于是他缩短了彼间距离的最后几厘；他竭力维持表面的冷静，但依旧向前探去的手却注定了改变。

他吻了英国，就连阿尔弗雷德自身也惊讶无措。

毫无经验的舌尖轻松地越过毫无防备的贝齿，尽情地侵占这一瞬间对方的所有。弥散在唇齿的甘甜醇香，仿佛融为几缕轻柔的细纱，不经意间拂过惊呆无措的双方舌尖，点落散落西欧柑橘地的暖阳芳香。唇瓣交缠，少年干裂的双唇浅尝大洋彼岸的带刺玫瑰，温柔轻触咽下的不仅仅是唾液与挂在红唇上的醇酒，还有快要蹦出心室的心跳。威士忌的酒劲似乎久而不散，染红了英国的脸颊，也炽烫着阿尔弗雷德笨拙的舌尖。

他必须停下，抢在酿成大祸之前。可唇瓣的吮吸与利齿的轻咬，却向阿尔弗雷德证明，在本能面前理智是有多么得脆弱。他能感受到英国的颤抖，尤其是尖锐的犬牙划过柔软的唇瓣一刻，可阿尔弗雷德却并未满足罢休。他凭柔软的舌尖点燃唇齿的感官，又借尖锐的利齿啃咬着欲滴的柔唇——他放肆地侵占唇瓣上的每一道纹路，痛快地抒发内心的怒火不满；尽情地享受一向强势的大英帝国不经意溢出的低声呻吟，也无助地感受身心从未出现的变化。

阿尔弗雷德的喉咙干哑，似乎还在渴求。他的双手紧拥，仿佛要将英国揉入自己的怀中。他快要控制不住自己，无论是啃咬的力度，还是索求的饥渴——他尝到了血的腥味，混在威士忌的余香里分外明显，可阿尔弗雷德却不愿松手，他全身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着不满。

英国不记得缠绵的双唇如何分别，实际上他连强吻的这一件事都没有记在心上。这也许是阿尔弗的叛逆表现，也许只是自己的教育出了什么问题，也许是混账胡子给他的小天使灌输了些什么知识，也许，是不愿直面舌齿间悄然变化的彼间。

他瞥见少年逐渐泛红的耳垂，感受到舌尖交缠的炽热温度，也遇见了荡漾无法掩盖的爱与愤怒的双目，还有映落其中面红耳赤的自己。

他移开视线，竭力掩藏闪烁的视线。他该生气，他该怒吼，他该借着极近的距离，狠狠地撕裂骄傲帝国的双唇，连同百姓们的愤怒不屈。可柔软的唇瓣，却磨去锐利的尖刺。交缠混合的唾液，却浇灭了鲁莽气焰。

接吻那一刻，英国自欺欺人地闭上双目，而美洲少年却选择拥抱真心实意，哪怕遍体鳞伤。

柑橘和威士忌混入北美麦草的淡香，他烫疼了舌尖，而他却浅尝爱情的滋味。

"于是你的初吻给了我？这太荒谬了，当时我可是你哥！"

"虽然这听起来很像你家作家喜爱的扯淡套路，但是事实上，确实如此。"美国耸了耸肩，整一幅旁若无事的模样。"而且，这不挺符合你癖好吗，变态的英国先生。"

"闭嘴！"英国厉声打断。引以为傲的绅士风度在遇上美国后荡然无存，坐在床上，他的脑子一片混乱。"老天，我一直以为你的初吻丢在上世纪，和你的第一次一同。"

"是'与你'的第一次。英雄我承认塞纳-马恩省河*的胜利热吻确实兴奋刺激，也足够具有纪念意义，但依然不是我的初吻。它发生在十八世纪，在满是霉味的旧船舱，在你的唇上。那没有硝烟与炮火，只有烂柑橘混威士忌的酸味，还有你的颤抖。"

代指1944年8月19日盟军渡河，象征诺曼底战役的结束。

"这只不过是一次拙劣的强吻。"

"但足够改变我的一生。"

美国坚定而语。加利福利亚的骄阳溢过身后的窗户，散落还弥留慵懒痕迹的床畔，也爬上了美国的线条健硕的背脊。硝烟与炮火磨去少年的锐气棱角，权责与争斗为他覆上社会的圆滑。过去的痕迹在百年时光冲刷下所存甚少，昔日少年成为曾经，独当一面的男人立于跟前。驻足于詹姆士镇的男孩已经长大，立在世界之巅的强国正拥抱新的时代。历史、价值、态度、情感，美国牺牲了很多，但唯独在归属，他视为珍宝。

美国俨然成长，可他依旧是英国的少年。

"你知道吗，美利坚，有时候你真该闭嘴。"

"为什么，就因为我敢说敢言吗……"

还没等情感化作最直白的言语袒露，未完成的语句便永远地卡在喉间。窗外的阳光碎成一地，彼此的舌尖交缠不绝。曾经主动的少年愣在原地，被偷袭的海盗绅士露出尖锐的犬牙。勾勒轮廓的指腹温柔地摩挲所爱的发鬓，止于腰际的双手为如梦现实而不敢置信——英国吻了他。如果这不是梦境，他们正唇齿相抵。

"因为我会忍不住索要。"英国微微一笑，笑容狡猾而满足。

"我有些好奇，你是什么时候学会接吻。"抱紧怀中顽皮的猫，美国不禁窃笑，轻抚间低声追问。"你知道吗，你的吻技有够要命。"

"你会知道的。"抚摸属于他的少年，祖母绿双眸里映落无限的柔情蜜意，英国像是追忆过去，轻声回应道："在1763，你亲口为我喂下爱情毒药后。"

他们相视而笑。

接吻那一刻，他看见了所爱的双眸，满足、爱意、还有映落其中的自我。

在你的舌尖，我尝到了爱情的滋味。

End.


End file.
